The present invention relates to a golf club head excellent in the rebound performance and a method for manufacturing the same excellent in the production efficiency.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-285452 discloses a method for manufacturing a hollow golf club head. This manufacturing method includes a process for manufacturing a cup-shaped face member defining a face portion of the head and provided with a turnback. This manufacturing process includes a step of cutting and thinning the entirety of a portion corresponding to the turnback, of a flat-plate-like part for the face member, and a step of forming the turnback by press working.